Survival: Trick or Treat 2017
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: For Halloween Cammie and the rest of the eight decide to go camping. At least she thinks they did. She can't quite remember. All she knows is she's on a street with Zach and a hooded figure is after them. ...Happy Halloween?


_Ding-dong._

"Trick or treat!"

 _Slam._

 _Ding-dong._

"Trick or treat!"

 _Slam._

Suddenly Cammie was startled to her feet. She tried to steady herself as she looked around her.

It was Halloween. Obvious because of the children around her. All running from place to place, bags in their hands.

Cammie felt like she was in the wrong place for some reason, unsure of how she had gotten in the street in the first place.

She tried to remember anything about why she was here, but nothing clicked.

She looked down, catching a glimpse of messy dark hair.

 _Zach._

She clambered to her knees and put her cheek in front of Zach's slender lips. For a second she had to battle to swallow the lump in her throat. He couldn't be…

Zach's lips pressed to Cammie's cheek and he began to chuckle softly. Cammie swatted his arm and focused on her breathing.

"You scared me," she whispered, catching sight of those beautiful emerald eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Sorry Gallagher Girl. I just couldn't help it," he spoke sweetly, but something was off. He was shaking ever so slightly, his fists were clenched and his breath was labored at best.

He felt it too, he also sensed that something was wrong.

"Where are we?" Cammie voiced. Zach grimaced and tried to get to his feet, he kneeled over after a second, clutching his abdomen. Cammie kept him from falling and they shared looks of fear.

"I don't know," he admitted.

 _Ding-dong._

"Trick or treat!"

 _Slam._

 _Ding-dong._

"Trick or treat!"

 _Slam._

Cammie looked around them, all the children running in separate directions. A mad dash for sugar in the erie street. Everyone was in fairly normal costumes. An Elsa passed not far from Cammie, and an Iron Man raced up and down the street. The only person who was strange was the man at the end of the street.

Tall, with his expression hidden all that Cammie could see was the shadow of his hood on the street before him and the curve of his scythe.

She swallowed hard.

"Zach-"

"I see him."

The figure took a step forward, and a shiver ran down Cammie's spin.

" _Are they okay?" Liz whispered, blood was dripping from her hands and from a cut on her cheek. She didn't seem concerned with her blonde hair getting blood on it._

" _Do they look okay?" Macey snapped. Her eyeliner was as thick as the bags under her eyes. She looked like she might cry._

" _Someone call the police," Bex screamed. Macey got in her face._

" _This is all your fault! This never would have happened if-"_

" _What if I could stop flirting with some dork with a Spider-Man watch? Oh wait," Bex retaliated. Her dark skin was lit up in the light of the moon, making her a stark contrast to Macey's pale body. The intensity in their eyes didn't dim in comparison._

" _Guys," Liz interrupted. Her eyes bore into Cammie's, even though she knew her petite friend couldn't see her. "We have to-"_

"Run," Cammie breathed. At first, Zach just looked at her and neither of them moved. Then a pulse of energy erupted through her body. " _Oh my god run Zach_."

Their hands latched together and they began to make their way down the street.

With every glance back Cammie noticed that the figure was getting closer. In front of her was a bright light.

They had to get to that light.

 _Branches snapped as Macey, Bex, and Liz raced through the woods._

" _We have to get help," Bex blurted. "If we don't-"_

" _We can't let him get us either," Macey agreed. "We are no use if we are dead too."_

 _Liz didn't say a word but there were large salty tears streaming down her face. She tripped, making Bex and Macey stop abruptly._

" _Bullocks," Bex cursed._

The closer Zach and Cammie got to the light the warmer it got. The crowd of kids got thinner and thinner and the limp in Zach's leg got better and better.

But something wasn't right. Something kept pulling Cammie back towards the figure chasing them. She glanced back again to find it was racing at Zach and Cammie.

She caught a glimpse of red from beneath it's dark hood.

Zach pulled Cammie to a halt. He gulped and pulled her against his chest. For a long moment they just stared at one another.

"We have to get past that guy. It'd be safer in the woods."

He gestured past the racing figure. Cammie pressed her lips together.

"Do you even hear yourself right now?"

Zach gave her a pressed look and dipped her. Connected lips gave Cammie another wave of adrenaline.

"Don't tell me you are giving up on me already," he said. It was a joke, Cammie knew that, but his tone was humorless.

"As if," she scoffed. For some reason she sounded humorless too.

" _This is just like that scene in the Deathly Hallows," Liz screamed. Both Bex and Macey looked at her as they raced down the steep hill, dodging tree after tree._

" _What?"_

" _Where they're being chased from the Death Eaters and-"_

" _Liz, I love Harry Potter as much as the next Brit but this_ isn't _the time," Bex interrupted. They grabbed hands as they neared a cliff._

" _We can't stop," Macey warned, glancing over her shoulder at the glistening red blade. "We have to jump."_

" _We don't know how high we are Macey that's practically suicide," Bex argued, but she didn't slow her running. She just plowed forward._

" _We jump," Liz agreed. They didn't speak as they neared the cliff._

 _Their feet left the safety of the ground, and high-pitched screams filled the air._

"Did you hear that?" Cammie whispered.

They weren't running anymore. Simply creeping from tree trunk to tree trunk, afraid that speaking too loud would result in the figure finding them. Zach gave her a strange look.

"Hear what?"

He had a sick look on his face, and his fists were once again clenched tightly.

"Nothing, nothing."

Zach gave her a look of worry.

"I keep seeing Grant, Jonas, and Preston," Zach admitted. "I don't know what's wrong, but they're running."

"I keep seeing Macey, Liz, and Bex," Cammie added. She didn't ask what she wanted to ask, but she knew that Zach knew her question.

 _Why weren't they all together?_

Cammie grabbed Zach's wrist. She had never been so scared before in her life. They were trained to know exactly where they were at all times. They were trained to be ahead of everyone else in any situation. It was terrifying to have no clue how they got into this situation.

"Where are we?" Cammie voiced aloud.

" _Water," Macey gasped, she shook her head, spraying water over Liz and Bex. "I have never been more happy to be in water."_

" _Your mascara is running," Bex said in response._

 _Macey pouted and pointed at the shoreline._

" _It doesn't matter. We have to get to shore. Look."_

 _Sure enough at the shore red and blue lights were flashing… A lot of them, and among the lights stood a few figures. Liz's entire face light up._

" _Jonas!" She shouted._

" _Liz!" He screamed back a moment later. Soon enough he was swimming towards them. It would have been fine if it hadn't been for the splash behind them._

 _He was gaining up on them._

They were running again, darting the best they could through the woods. Zach was having trouble to keep up but as he went on he stumbled. He fell to the ground with a sickening thump.

Cammie skidded to a stop but before she could get to Zach. The figure was on him.

Tears streaked down Cammie's face.

"No!"

" _Jonas swim!" Liz screeched as the group splashed towards the police. He had his hand connected to Liz's despite the impending danger._

" _It's going to be okay Liz. Everything's going to be okay."_

 _They splashed onto the shore, and Liz gripped at Jonas tightly. He hugged her as the police waded in, after their assaulter._

" _I told you guys we shouldn't go camping," Macey panted, earning herself a few chuckles. Bex still had a grim look on her face as she grabbed Grant's wrist._

" _What about-"  
_ " _They're on their way to the hospital now," he assured. "Everything's going to be-"_

"Okay," Cammie gasped as she stumbled over stick after stick.

There was seemingly no end to the madness, no end to the chaos. She could feel the scythe, trying to cut into her hip. She jumped away from it but only succeeded in tumbling forward.

She bumped against every thorn on the hill, scratching herself up worse than she ever had before.

Cammie tried to get up but it was too late. The figure hovered above her, red eyes burning her hazel ones. She raised her hands in front of him.

"Cameron Morgan," the figure echoed. It swung back its scythe and drove it into her chest.

She coughed, her world blurring.

From the dark, damp woods of the unknown, to the safety of a small white bed. Her sheets and clothes were soaked in blood, and as she coughed more blood left her body.

Above her weren't red eyes, but friendly brown eyes. The person above her smiled and wiped blood from her chin.

"You sure gave everyone a scary," He teased. His expression turned solemn.

"You were stabbed multiple times in the abdomen, and you were exposed to some particularly nasty infections. Your lungs tried their best to collapse but-"

"Stabbed?" Cammie echoed.

"By the mad man," the Doctor reminded. His white coat was splattered with her blood. She swallowed and winced.

"Right."

They were camping. The eight of them had gone camping and then out of nowhere a man with a knife had appeared. He had slashed Zach's stomach-

"Is Zach okay?"

She felt like the world was ending but her voice barely wavered.

"He tried to come in and watch you," the Doctor laughed. "As soon as he became conscious he wanted to come look at you, but we had to take him in for surgery. Don't worry Cammie. You all lived."

Cammie's head hit the back of her pillow and she let out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding.

Thank god, they had survived.

* * *

As her eyes closed, another's opened.

He was in a cell?

He run up to the bars and shook them wildly.

He had to get back out, he couldn't let any of those kids live, he couldn't let any of them escape.

With strength he didn't know he had he snapped a bar from his cell and slipped through them.

He had to get them.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Happy halloween guys! This ones a little different, I wrote it in creative writing class after starting and restarting a story for this year about three times. I tried to incorporate a little scare factor and all our favorite characters so I hope it's enjoyable!


End file.
